


Последний день зимы

by beresklet



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они идут тротуарами, дорожками, то ныряя в темные ночные тени, то снова появляясь под подслеповатыми глазами уличных фонарей.<br/>Джек молчит, время от времени катая снежки и запуская ими ввысь, в звездное небо, молчит и Джейми, пиная ногами снежные комки. Здорово было вот просто так бродить по родному городу с другом, которого так любишь. Ходить и молчать, не нарушая магию этой ночи и этого волшебного момента, когда души находятся так близко, что, кажется, почти соприкасаются...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний день зимы

Укрытый белым пуховым одеялом, городок был полностью объят мягкими нитями снов. Уютно и мягко горели фонари, освещая заснеженные газоны и дорожки, и волшебную тишину ночи не нарушал ни единый звук.

Открываясь, еле слышно скрипит окно, и Абби, приподнявшись со своего половичка, предупреждающе ворчит; темноволосая голова мигом отрывается от подушки.

\- Джек?

\- Ага.

Блондин присаживается на корточки около кровати, снизу вверх глядя на сонного и лохматого Джейми. Тот радостно улыбается:

\- Как хорошо, что пришел! И где ты пропадал столько времени?

\- Тш-ш-ш, это неважно... Эй, Джейми, пойдем! - Джек вскакивает на ноги, как пружинка. - Давай, пошли, пройдемся!

\- Конечно, конечно, - суетится мальчишка, отбрасывая в сторону одеяло и вскакивая. Он так вымахал за эти годы, что стал почти таким же высоким, как и Джек. - С удовольствием!

Хранитель улыбается, глядя, как лихорадочно собирается его друг, и крутит с руках посох.

Они идут тротуарами, дорожками, то ныряя в темные ночные тени, то снова появляясь под подслеповатыми глазами уличных фонарей. 

Джек молчит, время от времени катая снежки и запуская ими ввысь, в звездное небо, молчит и Джейми, пиная ногами снежные комки. Здорово было вот просто так бродить по родному городу с другом, которого так любишь. Ходить и молчать, не нарушая магию этой ночи и этого волшебного момента, когда души находятся так близко, что, кажется, почти соприкасаются...

В тишине только снег, и дыхание друга, и облачка теплого дыхания.  
Джек вдруг останавливается, запрокидывает голову и долго, не отрываясь, смотрит в высокое небо, расшитое серебряными бисеринами звезд. 

\- А знаешь, - произносит он наконец, снова оборачиваясь к Джейми, - сегодня последний день зимы. Точнее, ночь.

\- Знаю, и что? - по инерции спрашивает мальчишка, но вдруг осекается. Точно же! Завтра весна, а это значит оттепели, капели, теплые ветры... это значит, что на целых девять долгих месяцев Фрост уйдет, и он, Джейми, не увидит его до следующей зимы.

\- Ты... уйдешь? - неожиданно охрипшим голосом произносит он.

\- Да, - беззаботно пожимает плечами Хранитель, и торопливо добавляет, поймав коричневый взгляд. - Но я вернусь уже совсем скоро! Всего каких-то девять месяцев...

Для него, бессмертного, это время - действительно ничто, так, одна доля секунды во всей вечности его существования.

\- Эй, - Джек осторожно ерошит теплые каштановые волосы. - До полуночи еще целый час.

Они долго ходят по городку, любуясь длинными зубьями сосулек, узорами инея, катаясь с детских горок и перебрасываясь снежками... эдакие друзья-одноклассники, сбежавшие с уроков. Но, хоть Джейми и смеется, глядя, как Хранитель вытряхивает из-за шиворота снег, ему все равно немножко грустно.

Время летит, как и всегда, очень быстро... наконец Джек останавливается, перебрасывает из руки в руку посох. Синие нити магии струятся по отполированному тысячами прикосновений древку - и вот с неба начинает сыпаться снег, пушистый, крупный, густой. Он оседает на волосах и куртке мальчишки, но Джека словно обтекает, не трогая.

\- Ну, вот так, - улыбается Хранитель карим глазам. - Что же, до следующей зимы?

Джейми невыносимо горько отчего-то, но он дает себе слово не плакать.

\- До зимы, - эхом откликается он, стараясь не дать улыбке сползти с замерзших губ... выходит плохо, и тогда он, всхлипнув, делает быстрый шаг вперед и обхватывает Джека за талию, прижимая к себе, как когда-то давно, в детстве.

\- Эй, только не смей плакать. Я вернусь, обязательно вернусь, ты же знаешь! - негромко увещевает Хранитель, осторожно обнимая в ответ неширокие плечи.

Объятие длится недолго: близится полночь, и нужно спешить... расцепляя тонкие руки, Джек на несколько мгновений задерживает их в своих ладонях, глядя в грустные глаза, а потом быстро прижимается губами к тонким губам Джейми. Тот не протестует, только дышит громче, и тогда он отстраняется - и прижимается снова, задерживаясь чуть дольше, словно стараясь запомнить...  
Когда Джейми ошеломленно открывает глаза, Джека рядом уже нет. Только на губах все еще остается привкус талого снега и самого Хранителя.

\- Я дождусь, - обещает мальчишка снегопаду, стискивая кулаки. - Я обязательно тебя дождусь!


End file.
